Peppermint Candy
by FailingDemi
Summary: “But I like you here,” Hikaru objected with a soft whisper. He had a hungry smile accompanying his lustful, hazel orbs. “So vulnerable and defenseless. Oh, little Kaoru, how will you ever run away?” HikaKao


I think...my beta is running away from me now. And she's probably unwilling to beta such a disturbing fic...

Hmn. Okay, but whatevers. xD; I double-read it, I had some other people read it. And I think it's totally fine where it is. Hopefully, there's not too much grammar problems. (Haha...) Anyways...WOO! I'M OFF MY WRITER'S BLOCK! THANK GOD. Actually, I had a bit of trouble writing this. First of all, I dun wear make-up, so I asked some of my friends about lip gloss. Second, I had to eat a candy cane to describe the taste. Two days of torture...

-:Warning:-

If you don't wanna get scarred - **leave now**. If you don't wanna look at this in disgust - **leave now**. If you rather not see the results of a brainwashed Demi-kun -** leave now**. This is **twincest**. **And yes, it's sex between two twins.**

If you don't like it - **LEAVE NOW**. Because I won't give a damn if you flame me. M-rated, and it's **explicit**. And I must have a really demented...brain. -jabs finger at Literate- ALL YOUR FAULT! O.O

**Disclaimer: This is AU--and in the same dimension of _Scenario_--there are some changed things in appearance and slightly in** **attitude. And I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

* * *

**The Third in the Cherry Series**

--: Peppermint Candy

* * *

His mouth was formed in a thin line, as he stared at the stick of peppermint pinched between his bony and slim fingers. The white and red strips belonging to the stick twirled majestically down, and he brought it close to his face to sniff it. It had this minty freshness to it; it stung his nose slightly and he whisked it away from his face.

He frowned.

"This is awful," the adult commented, as he placed the candy back onto a small tray of chocolates and treats in front of him. "What kind of transportation has _peppermint sticks_ for snacks? Don't they have other alternatives?"

The complaining male brushed a hand through his smooth silky caramel tresses, and looked at his brother who was sitting besides him. Hikaru reached over and pulled out a chocolate and he popped it into his mouth. While chewing, he murmured, "There're truffles and chocolates in there. Go eat those."

Kaoru tugged at his brother's sleeve and whined, "But they're _mint_, I hate the taste of mint, you know that."

There was a moment of silence, and Hikaru momentarily left his book on his lap. Hikaru draped himself over his brother, and absently ran a callused finger over Kaoru's lip-gloss coated lip. "Well. I can't help you with it then," his twin murmured. "Try to enjoy the ride."

"I don't like this train," Kaoru muttered tiredly.

"I'm sorry, but with your state, we can't actually get around by plane, ship, or anything else. So deal with it, Kaoru." He pulled Kaoru close to him and kissed him gently on the forehead. "A train isn't _that_ bad; we have our own private coach."

It was true that he couldn't go on an airplane or by a ship, for with Kaoru's weak and thin stature that resulted from his writing career, he was a bit more prone to sicknesses during travel. Hikaru didn't want to risk having his own brother faint or become seriously sick during the flight or sail. What better type of transportation than the smooth, gliding bullet train?

Kaoru leaned against Hikaru tiredly and mumbled, "I'm glad you found time to come with me on a vacation. It's been forever since we spent time together. We do have a plan of where we're going right?"

"Yep, I got everything down," Hikaru hummed. His fingers weaved through Kaoru's hair absently. "We'll spend a nice winter in Kyoto and then we'll head to Osaka. How does that sound, hmm?"

"Sounds great," Kaoru responded quietly. Hikaru's tongue flickered slightly at the Kaoru's glossy, pink lips, tasting the rich vanilla taste of it.

"And as usual, you taste wonderful," Hikaru purred, before returning to lashing at Kaoru's perfect set of lips. Kaoru groaned irritatingly, and he tiredly pushed Hikaru's face away.

"If you want to taste it, here," Kaoru rummaged lazily in his purse before fishing out the small bottle of white lip gloss. He placed it in Hikaru's hand, and his older brother looked at it questionably. "Eat it if you want to; don't take it off my lips."

Hikaru pouted, and he dropped it back into his brother's bag. "But it doesn't taste good unless I'm eating it _off_ you." Kaoru grumbled inaudibly. He buried his face into Hikaru's shoulder, and tightly gripped Hikaru's hand. His brother noted that Kaoru's hand was chilling compared to his.

"I'm freezing…I think I caught a cold."

"Well, you should warm up a while," the other murmured, taking off one of his coats. Hikaru draped it over his weaker counterpart, before picking up his abandoned book from his lap. The bonier, smaller, thinner male fell to the dizzying feel of the bullet train. Kaoru sighed deeply; his deep hazel eyes moved to the window pane.

The beautiful scenery of the ocean whipped by quickly, and it was fast and smooth sailing across the long, long tracks. The younger Hitachiin groaned in discomfort, and readjusted his position on his brother's shoulder.

"I'm not liking this train ride, I have to dress like a woman, and sit in a very short skirt," he muttered tiredly. He proved his point by clacking his shin-high boots together, causing the skirt to sway slightly. "And this annoying wig is irritating my scalp, Hikaru." Kaoru held a piece of fake light-brown hair that flowed down his shoulders.

"It was either a large clip-on ribbon or a wig, you opted for the wig," Hikaru replied, petting Kaoru's hair patiently. He cuddled into the cinnamon scented locks. "And it comes with a nice minty-cinnamon aroma." His hand brushed past the front of Kaoru's chest, but he was too tired to object. "And I can't help but say, you stuffed it nicely."

"Shut up, I had to create the illusion of me being a normal woman." Kaoru closed his eyes tiredly. "Hikaru, I beg of you to plea se don't get horny again; I don't have the energy to deal with your shenanigans." An arm snaked around his neck, and his silken light-brown tresses glided across Hikaru's fingers.

"But I'm already wanton," he whispered seductively into Kaoru's ear. Hikaru lightly kissed Kaoru's cheek, and drew away after saying, "So expect yourself to be on a bed once we're there."

The author said nothing more, and moved his legs slightly; the olive silky skirt brushed against his bare thighs for a brief moment, before it settled on his kneecap. He looked out from their luxurious confinements of where they sat and to the ever stretching sea of blue.

They were alone in a four-seated coach, with a door for privacy. Kaoru absently traced the leather linings of the arm rest, and his finger trailed up to the window where he saw vegetation and sea whisk by quickly. His eyes wandered to the sliding door that had a small box on it with buttons that could ring an attendant for a request; he also had that same box resting on the side of his arm rest.

Kaoru put a hand to his temple and groaned slightly. The twenty-four year old didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to feel dizzy on the train ride to Kyoto. His stomach was twisting strangely, and he felt drained of energy. Hikaru's hazel eyes became concerned, as the thin Hitachiin flopped his head onto the window.

"After an hour, we're getting off this train, okay, Kaoru?" his older brother assured, giving a promising squeeze in his hand.

"I…don't think I can last that long," Kaoru whispered; his head rolling around the window. Hikaru looked confusedly at his lover. A small moan escaped the twin's parted lips; it was all that Hikaru had to hear to understand what Kaoru was going through.

"_Oh_, wait a minute," he said, putting his book on his lap. Hikaru reached over to the box near the door and pressed a button. He waited for a while until an audible beep was heard, and a voice floated from the mesh circle.

"Yes?"

"I have a companion who has motion sickness, is there a pill or medicine for it?" he asked politely. There was a small stretch of silence before there was an: Alright, we're not sure if we have any, but we'll look for it. It'll take some time, so please wait.

"Thank you," Hikaru murmured, before the he heard the other line click. He turned slightly to his brother, and kissed him soothingly. "They're coming with some motion sickness pills, so don't faint or barf on me yet."

"My head's giving me a big migraine, and it feels like my brain is being drilled in," Kaoru grumbled. After a while, he stomped his foot and cried irritatingly, "_God_, when are they coming?"

"Soon," he replied promptly, pulling Kaoru's head onto his shoulder. Hikaru's orbs wandered around the coach, looking for something that could ease his brother's headache. His hands landed on the small box of candies that Kaoru loathed, and he took a piece of chocolate from it and pushed it against Kaoru's lips. "Maybe this'll help keep your mind off it."

"Mm!" he objected with an annoyed hum. Kaoru moved his head away from the piece of melting truffle in his fingers. He whined, "Hikaru, I don't need you to bother me anymore. I have a headache!"

"Eat it, it'll probably help," Hikaru said, pushing it into Kaoru's mouth. The piece of chocolate stuck from his parted mouth, and the younger brother took no action to remove it from his lips. A slightly seductive glint shone in Hikaru's hazel eyes; the elder's face neared his, and his tongue traced the chocolate-coated flesh of Kaoru's mouth. "Maybe I'll help you."

"Hika—"

And Hikaru took a bite of the chocolate, and he pulled back slightly while chewing it. Kaoru glared weakly, before Hikaru closed the gap between them, pulling him into a sweet chocolatey kiss.

Kaoru groaned discomfortingly, and made a motion to push him off, yet Hikaru persisted by leaning over and onto Kaoru's seat, and pinning him down. Hikaru's tongue pushed the half-eaten treat into the uke's mouth, and he didn't show any signs of resistance—

Hikaru liked it that way. He finished licking up the chocolate remnants and the remaining lip gloss. When he pulled away from the deep kiss, Kaoru's eyes were in a trance; for a split second Hikaru was quite worried that maybe Kaoru had blanked out or fainted. "Kaoru…?"

His little brother was breathing heavily, his eyes were half-lidded, and his goldenrod eyes were completely dull and lifeless. "Are you okay?" Hikaru's hand caressed the oddly cold cheek, and he stared deeply into the empty eyes. "Kaoru?"

"…what's taking them so long?" Kaoru moaned, turning to rest his head on the window. Hikaru stared sympathetically at him. "My head is seriously killing me…it hurts so much, dammit…"

Hikaru pushed himself off his twin, and muttered, "If you want, I can leave and get the medicine myself—" He stood up from his seat to leave the coach, but a hand flew towards his arm and latched onto it tightly. He was jerked downwards towards the author, his body landing on top of the cross-dressing male.

"Don't," he gasped breathlessly. "Stay here with me…"

"Alright, I won't leave," Hikaru sighed. He watched his brother intently, and he observed Kaoru's pained face turn pallid. Hikaru hated seeing Kaoru in pain, well of course, he caused Kaoru pain at some points, but it subsided. But the fact that his own brother was dying underneath a headache's fury bugged him to the bone.

Hikaru wondered what he could do to take Kaoru's mind off the dizzy pain, and as he reached the conclusion, he felt guilty of it. But it would work possibly. He moved slightly towards his brother.

"Kaoru," he muttered, cradling Kaoru's head gently. "I'm sorry, but…I can't stand seeing you like this any longer. I'm going to have to distract you from it…and…" The words died on his tongue; he didn't have to tell Kaoru what he was going to do because the author, obviously, understood. Kaoru's face reddened.

"W-What…?"

"Yeah, unless you want something else," Hikaru replied, taking his black suit of. He yanked the tie off from his neck, and threw it aside. "Other than that, I can't imagine what else I could do." Kaoru stared, and he backed up from Hikaru until his back met the window glass.

"B-But," he objected tiredly. Kaoru's eyes moved to the window behind him, and he murmured, embarrassed. "What if people out there…_see_…?" Hikaru's response was a smirk, as he grabbed the sliding panel at the top of the window and he pulled it down, until the scenery outside was completely blocked by a layer of beige plastic.

"No one's going to see, and remember…we're at the back of the whole train, we're secluded from everyone else," Hikaru murmured, grabbing Kaoru's arms with his hands. "So…" Their faces neared, and he whispered in a breath, "I'm sorry."

Their lips met smoothly, their eyes closed, and Hikaru's hand pushed them deeper into the gentle kiss. Hikaru nudged his brother's lips apart, and his tongue seeped into Kaoru's mouth. He could taste the leftovers of the mint-tasting chocolate, and his tongue moved on to stroke the submissive one in a rhythmic way. Kaoru's thin, porcelain fingers entwined with Hikaru's gelled hair, and in a fluid moment, Kaoru yanked Hikaru away.

His scalp was throbbing, but Hikaru paid no mind, and the air was filled with heavy breathing. "Since when do you apologize?" Kaoru asked breathlessly; his face was dusted with the faintest pink.

"Mmn, I don't know…when I care about you so much to be doing this with you now…" he murmured. His hand traveled underneath the olive skirt, and he stroked Kaoru's smooth thigh. The thin author shuddered involuntarily, as the cold hand grazed near the building heat. Hikaru's lips attacked Kaoru's neck; he licked the sensitive skin that had the diminishing bruises from their last session.

"Hika_ru_," Kaoru whined, his arms draped over his brother's shoulders. "How are we going to do it here?" He stiffened when Hikaru's hand traveled from his thigh and into his underwear. The older brother gently raked a sharp fingernail against the soft flesh of Kaoru's member. Kaoru gasped, and squirmed in discomfort. "Hikaru!"

"You're so beautiful in any clothes I put you in," Hikaru whispered, kissing the side of Kaoru's neck. The author pushed his brother away from him, and the flustered adult had a large streak of red splashed across his pale buttery skin. Hikaru kept fondling with the hardening member, squeezing it tightly to hear a sharp intake of breath before releasing it.

"Hikaru, you didn't answer my question," Kaoru mumbled. He bit back a moan when the Hikaru's hand kept with its consistent tug on his length. "Hikaru…stop it and answer—"

The elder interrupted him with a wanton kiss, forcefully prying Kaoru's lips open with his tongue; his tongue ran over the molars of Kaoru's teeth, and his idle hand reached for the box of chocolate sitting idly nearby. They broke apart; Kaoru was glowering weakly at his brother who finally released the aching and throbbing heat that was occurring underneath his skirt.

Hikaru fingered a peppermint candy and he slyly smiled at Kaoru. "You hate peppermint, so let's solve that for you," he said, licking his lips hungrily.

"What?"

Kaoru's eyes intently watched Hikaru coat the small round piece with his saliva. The designer Hitachiin rubbed the slight liquid from the candy on the pad of his thumb before his ran it over the Kaoru's lower lip.

"So. Stay still."

The younger twin felt his lip being coated with the sugary, pink treat, and he wondered what it was for; the air started to nip at his lips refreshingly. Hikaru's finger started to smear the candy along Kaoru's jaw and down his neck. Kaoru was only clueless.

"What—?" Kaoru asked confusedly. His wondering eyes looked up to see Hikaru's determined orbs trace the light-pink trails left by the sweet token-shaped object. The same candy was brought up from his collarbone and was placed at his own lips. Kaoru made a face of disgust, and he wanted to spit—

"Don't spit it out, Kaoru," he demanded softly. The younger brother frowned slightly.

Hikaru smirked before his head lowered to ravish his younger brother's candy-coated collarbone. He sucked on the thin bone that jutted from the soft flesh, drawing from the rich skin the taste of sugary mint. Mewls rumbled from the back of Kaoru's throat; the piece of sticky candy almost slipped through his parted swollen lips.

Hikaru's kisses trailed up from his collarbone and to Kaoru's neck, sucking and licking it clean of its coat. "_Mm_," the groan came. Hikaru's fast and adept fingers fluttered down Kaoru's clothed upper torso, and rested on his slender waist. Hikaru tilted Kaoru's head slightly to the side, and his tongue continued its ministrations, picking up the rest of dry and sugary taste.

The older Hitachiin pulled himself up and he took the simple candy from Kaoru's mouth with his own. Kaoru stared at his brother, his main focus being on Hikaru's mouth where the piece was tightly clenched between his teeth. "Hikaru, you're simply amazing of the different ways to use a peppermint candy," the author murmured; Hikaru dropped the item clasped from his mouth to his open palm.

"Haha, really?" Hikaru laughed slightly, as he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his zipper. Kaoru's face turned a bit red; half of it being embarrassed of doing it again and the other half was being embarrassed of doing it in a coach where other people may eventually find them out. His older brother didn't seem to mind doing it as long as he was helping his brother put his mind off the headache, and with his help…Kaoru didn't once think of the headache that became numb.

"How are we going to do it here?" The younger twin asked.

Hikaru never seemed to answer that particular question before, but now that he had the question repeated… Hikaru glanced around their small compartment and then looked at where they sat. Their seats were sitting side by side, and the width of it was perfect to hold a man. The older twin smiled, and he grabbed the obstruction in the middle, the armrest, and pulled it up, depositing it.

"There, we have room."

Kaoru's face flushed red, as he turned around, facing the window; he kicked off his boots and got onto his knees. Before he settled, Kaoru turned slightly looking at his brother. "Hikaru…" He meekly murmured. "It'll hurt…"

"Yes, I know that," Hikaru murmured, as he brought himself towards Kaoru's back. The fidgety Hitachiin almost turned onto his back, making Hikaru pause. He blinked questionably at him. "What's the matter?"

"I know I might be stupid to ask…" Kaoru said slowly. He swallowed thickly and clenched his eyes before murmuring: "Can we use lube?"

Hikaru's face was at first unreadable, as he stared down at the self-conscious Hitachiin in front of him. Kaoru popped an eye open and saw that Hikaru had his usual mysterious smirk on and he replied promptly, "Sure. But don't complain about it."

Before Kaoru could question his motives, Hikaru spun him around and forced him onto his knees, Kaoru's upper body leaned on the plastic-covered window, and he felt Hikaru's hands push the hems of the dull emerald skirt up his back, and once it was stabilized, the fingers hooked at the lacey elastic of Kaoru's underwear. In a slow, agonizing movement, the flimsy cloth was tugged down to his mid-thighs. Kaoru's hard member was exposed to the cool air condition of the room, and he could feel Hikaru's presence near his behind.

"Not the best," Hikaru said. Hikaru's hand clenched around the peppermint candy that by then already included the mixture of sweat and saliva. He covered his top half of his hand with the sticky substance, and he smiled slyly.

His younger brother felt something sticky and dry being rubbed around his tight entrance, and he twitched. Hikaru's finger prodded at his entrance before nudging itself in; Kaoru's breath stopped for a moment. He _was _used to Hikaru's fingers and the way they would stretch him, but no one said that it would be more uncomfortable when something sticky was rubbed into the very soft tissues of his inside walls.

"But I'll lick it off for you," he ended. Hikaru seemed to take it very slow; making sure every single part of Kaoru was coated down with the makeshift lubricant. Kaoru's lustful thoughts demanded that Hikaru would hurry and take him already in the train. He didn't like the wait, and groaned impatiently while three fingers started to stretch him rather slowly.

"Stop being impatient, I'm not going anywhere."

"_Hikaru," _Kaoru breathed impatiently; his hands grasped the arm rest until his knuckles turned right. "Hurry up—_oh_, kami…"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, and pulled out his fingers from the warm cavity inside, earning a cry of disappointment from his doppelganger. Hikaru experimentally stroked Kaoru's throbbing member, and Kaoru cried irritatingly, "Hikaru!"

"Kaoru, what're you doing? PMSing?" the elder twin asked in disbelief. As another stream of whines and complaints started to stream from the author's swollen lips, Hikaru shoved himself forcefully towards Kaoru, slamming him against the window and wall. His hardened member pressed itself tauntingly against Kaoru's butt, and Hikaru murmured into his ear. "I can't properly please you if you're such a demanding _woman_."

"Hey—"

"But then again, I feel like punishing you for your impatience, woman," Hikaru said playfully, pulling himself off his smaller image. Kaoru grumbled; great…he has to wait a bit more. Hikaru got onto his own knees, and they dug deeply into the cushions of the seat. A hand on the leather pad steadied his position and the other was set firmly on Kaoru's hip.

"Hikaru—" His sentence was cut off with a pleasured groan that escaped his lips.

Something thick, wet, was pushing into his entrance. It was a tongue. _Hikaru's_ tongue. It was a tight fit, but with his forceful entry, he managed his way in. Hikaru delved deep into Kaoru's insides, until his teeth haphazardly grazed the raw and sensitive flesh of his opening. His tongue started to flicker about, lapping greedily the sweet sugars from the 'lube'. The author jerked about, unused to the foreign feeling of the intrusion.

Kaoru's cheeks heated; he whimpered when the tip of the intruder would purposely curl, tickling his vulnerable walls and sending chills and tingles throughout his body. As the hand on his waist ran up and down his sides, a low purr emitted from the back of Kaoru's throat.

Hikaru tasted the sugared liquids from the warm and moist enclosure, and he arched his tongue inwards to receive the juices. Peppermint and Kaoru really matched well, his mind concluded. Hikaru widened his access with his hand, and his tongue probed even deeper. However, as his started to explore the insides, his ministrations reached a point where Kaoru started to groan uncontrollably. Thinking that his brother was causing too much noise, he drew back, his tongue withdrawing from the warm sheath.

Kaoru protested with a small whimper. Hikaru's tongue twisted and writhed around the inside ring of Kaoru hole, granting the author a few more moments before his mouth entirely left.

"Hika_ru_…" the cross-dresser complained.

Shft.

"Here's your…" The attendant of the train said, as she slid open the sliding door. She stared with wide eyes at the scene before her. What laid inside was a casual adult licking the woman's behind, and from what she could see…_oral sex_. The two hazel eyes looked at her; one was indifferent the other was wide and surprised. She remained frozen to the floor, completing her sentence in a flimsy squeak. "…pills."

Hikaru pulled himself up from Kaoru's flushed behind, and he licked his lips clean nonchalantly. "Thanks, leave it there next to the bags," Hikaru said casually, as if the woman didn't walk in on them in the middle of oral sex. The poor traumatized woman immediately settled it on a bag, scuttled to the door and apologized briefly for intruding.

Slam.

"…Hikaru…"

"Hm?"

"I KNEW SOMEONE WAS GOING TO SEE US!" Kaoru immediately yelled, turning around to face his brother. Hikaru only smiled as his brother started to bombard him with an array of weak punches. "Why didn't you lock the door?!"

"You're forgetting that coaches can't be locked," Hikaru passively stated, with a carefree smile on his face. He smiled at the way his brother was whacking him; not that it didn't hurt or anything but it was…_cute_.

"I knew doing it here would be bad," Kaoru murmured. He pushed himself from the wall and started to pick up his clothes, "I'm going to the bathroom—" He was interrupted, as his hands were caught, and were pinned against the wall behind him. His older twin was towering in front of him; Hikaru's eyes were full of mischief again, and he breathed hot, steamy breaths that cascaded down Kaoru's face.

"But I _like_ you here," Hikaru objected with a soft whisper. He had a hungry smile accompanying his lustful, hazel orbs. "So _vulnerable_ and _defenseless_. Oh, little Kaoru, how will you ever run away?"

Kaoru's face flushed dark red, and he shrunk away from his brother. Hikaru's grip tightened on Kaoru's wrists, making him flinch. "Let go," he squeaked timidly. Kaoru tried to wriggle his wrists from Hikaru's tightened grasp. "It hurts…"

"Why…?" Hikaru whispered, and he slowly licked up and down Kaoru's neck. He bruised Kaoru's collar bone, attacking with lips and jaws. He bit Kaoru's skin hard, penetrating the delicate feast before him with his sharp teeth.

The younger twin groaned; the tingling pain of being bitten was starting to feel addictive. Hikaru freed his hands, in order to unbutton the sweater Kaoru had. As each small button was undone, Hikaru's light and lazy kisses floated from Kaoru's bitten and harassed neck down his chest. He peeled the sweater off and dropped it onto the opposite seats. Hikaru's hand swiftly pulled down his own pants and boxers, and he allowed it to fall messily onto the floor.

Hikaru pulled his head up from the smooth, unblemished skin of Kaoru's stomach, and he ducked his head until Kaoru's soft earlobe brushed against his reddened, bruised lips. "Kaoru, are you stretched enough?"

The elder twin's finger prodded his entrance, which immediately earned a small gasp from the smaller counterpart. Kaoru nodded, with a furious blush on his face. Hikaru's busy hands brushed up Kaoru's thighs and pulled down the jade-colored skirt until it fluttered down his legs, exposing the male to hungry eyes.

"H-Hikaru?" he asked nervously, squirming underneath the gaze. The older twin had his hazel, greedy eyes outlining the figure of his cross-dressing brother. A sly smile came onto his face, and Kaoru swallowed nervously.

"You wanted lube?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Hikaru turned slightly, and picked a small bottle from Kaoru's purse. "This. Is. Our. Lube." He held it up and shook the rectangular shaped bottle in front of them. Kaoru's eyes widened and his eyes twitched.

"Hikaru, that's my lip gloss!"

Hikaru uncapped the bottle and flung aside the wand after brushing the white substance of the gloss onto the top half of his hand. "So?" he asked, while pouring a small amount onto the palm of his hand. "Anything can be lube, besides, it'll smell wonderful."

"Dogs will come up and smell up my skirt," Kaoru complained, as Hikaru lathered the sweet smelling lip gloss onto his length. "Plus, it's a good vanilla…"

"Then that'll give me another reason to lick you clean," Hikaru purred, as he poured a bit more of the liquid onto his hands. Kaoru's face reddened at the mere thought of it, and Hikaru's lathered finger slipped into his opening once again, and Kaoru tensed up. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

The oily and greasy fluid was evenly applied inside, and Kaoru groaned slightly before his older brother slipped his fingers out; the leftover liquids slowly dribbled down from the hole. Hikaru capped the gloss and tossed it to the other side, before he smirked at his lover. Kaoru nervously watched him get into the posture.

Hkaru planted his hands on Kaoru's thigh; he made a small yelp and jerked at the sudden pressure. "Kaoru, close your eyes," Hikaru murmured. The younger twin was puzzled for a while, before he conceded; his deep golden eyes fluttered to a close, and a thin line of red decorated his face. He sat there awkwardly, and a hand touched his face gently, and Kaoru trembled slightly.

"Hika—"

He was silenced when lips smoothly pressed against his mouth; Kaoru was momentarily distracted within the searing lip-lock that was forceful to his pink, lush lips. Hikaru's slippery length brushed at his entrance, warning him of what was to come. Not a second later, Hikaru jerked his hips forward, instantly sliding himself as deeply as he could into the tight and warm enclosure—

Kaoru cried, ripping away from their contact. His eyes widened and hot tears started to collect at the brim; several drops of tears slid down his cheeks, and Hikaru gently wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.

His lower lip trembled immensely, and Kaoru tried to draw breaths through his separated lips. A hand latched onto one of Hikaru's forearm, seeking for comfort and reliance as Kaoru tried to endure the excruciating pain of having his brother fully settled inside of him.

The author's nails dug sharply into Hikaru's flesh, turning the skin around each nail fresh pink. Kaoru tried to absorb the resonating pain that ached in his lower region. "Kaoru?" the older doppelganger asked, as he laid his head comfortably between the valley of his bra. He whispered, as he heard every heartbeat ring out underneath the flushed, red skin. "Are you okay?"

Wordlessly, the thin Hitachiin shook his head weakly, clenching his eyes tightly. Hikaru cuddled with his chest, hoping that it would offer comfort. Kaoru's hand on Hikaru's arm released itself, and his hands ran themselves through Hikaru's sweaty, slick, chestnut hair.

"H-Hikaru…"

Said person perked up from his position on his brother's chest, and his curious eyes met the hazel orbs beneath Kaoru's lashes. His face was still scrunched up in subsiding pain, but the lube must've made it feel a bit more comfortable. "I-It still hurts…but not as much…" Kaoru smiled feebly.

"Glad to know," Hikaru said quietly. He pressed his lips against the middle of Kaoru's chest, before his hands pulled Kaoru's legs around his waist. Hikaru started to rock slowly against his brother, only doing small thrusts on the train seats. It was a tight fit, having both males lying on the small width of their makeshift love-making spot.

Kaoru didn't appreciate the small space, and he tried to adjust his position slightly. Hikaru didn't pay any attention, and slowly his small thrusts and pulls became faster. The younger twin lost all thoughts of how cramped the area was, and his breathing came out strained and gasping for more air. He groaned deeply as he felt the friction between his raw entrance and Hikaru.

Hikaru sheathed himself within the slippery enclosure, and pulled himself out before slamming back in, causing Kaoru to arch slightly with each ferocious lunge. Kaoru responded with soft mewls, his heavily-lidded eyes were deep and empty. His slender fingers tangled itself with Hikaru's sweaty locks.

When his older brother slammed himself deep and hard into his brother, Kaoru jerked and groaned out Hikaru's name exotically in a breath. _"Oh, Hikaru!"_ Hikaru smirked at his accomplishment and with Kaoru breathing his name out, he was encouraged to ram in harder and faster.

Hikaru closed his eyes, and mumbled something incoherent, accepting the hot enclosure that was wrapped around him. "Fuck, Kaoru," he moaned between clenched teeth, as the walls started to close in on him, pressing against his member. Hikaru's hand wandered towards Kaoru's abandoned length and he wrapped his fingers around it, and he tugged Kaoru's building heat, pulling another pleasured noise from Kaoru's opened mouth.

Kaoru's member was throbbing uncontrollably, and the hand that tugged and squeezed it satisfied it slightly. On a particular thrust, he struck Kaoru's prostate dead center. Kaoru's breath hitched, his eyes dilated wide, and he subconsciously twisted his body. Their bodies tumbled onto the floor, throwing Kaoru onto his stomach, and Hikaru landed on top of him roughly.

"G-Gah!" Kaoru grunted, as he winced at the sudden impact of the carpeted floor and his throbbing length. Hikaru shifted behind, his mouth lying near his neck. He blinked several times before pulling his upper body from Kaoru's back.

"That…" Hikaru muttered. "was unexpected, Kaoru."

He flushed red, and sputtered, "Not my fault! The stupid seat made me fall!" Hikaru grumbled slightly, as Kaoru scrambled onto his knees to readjust his position. Not long before he got onto his knees, something shoved back into him roughly. He bit his lip to stifle his moan.

"H-Hikaru, not on the floor," Kaoru pleaded, before his statement was ruptured by another stream of mewls and groans. Hikaru murmured something inaudible, as he reset their rhythm, thrusting and pulling himself in and out to continue where they left off. Kaoru groaned another protest, before he was silenced when his length was grabbed and tugged roughly as Hikaru rammed into the spot again.

Kaoru gasped, as he felt his member pulse in Hikaru's hand. He was going to come soon, and in no time—

Shooting out and spilling into Hikaru's palm was his warmth, and it dripped down onto the tan colored floor. Kaoru knew that he had the carpet to worry, but not right now. His stomach was twisting and heat was draining into the pit of it, and Hikaru gave a few more weak thrusts before his warmth flooded into him. Their breathing stilled; Hikaru pulled out and slumped against his brother's back, exhausted.

"H…Hikaru…?" Kaoru breathed, turning slightly to look at Hikaru. Instead, a hand harshly grabbed his chin and a pair of lips forced themselves against his. The kiss was brief and rough, and Hikaru pulled away leaving an already breathless Hitachiin even more breathless.

"That's for throwing us on the floor."

"I said it wasn't my fault," Kaoru whimpered, slapping his older brother slightly. He crawled out from his position underneath Hikaru, and tried to gather his clothing. Hikaru only rolled onto his side and stared at the fussing Hitachiin. "Hikaru, hurry up and get decent."

"What's the rush?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes as he slipped his underwear and skirt over his aching bottom. He got onto his knees to grab his thrown button-up sweater, and his sight came upon a white blotch on the floor. His hazel eyes widened, and he tried to scrub it away. "God, how do we get the carpet stain off?!"

"Just leave it there," Hikaru lazily yawned. He collected his boxers and pants from the floor. He pulled it up his legs, and got himself fully clothed. He straightened his shirt before slipping his coat on. The older male grabbed the tie and deposited it into his pants pocket. "Besides, that attendant who walked in on us should probably be able to explain how we got it there."

Kaoru's face reddened at the reminder of their intrusion. He frowned as he buttoned up his sweater. Kaoru fervently replied, "Yeah, but how does she explain having THAT on the floor, especially if I'm supposed to be a girl." Hikaru stared at him blankly. "_You know_…"

"Ah," Hikaru said airily. He scratched his messy hair thoughtfully as he looked to the ceiling of the coach for answers. "Well. She'll obviously come up with the story that the woman—_you_—" Hikaru pointed to him. "gave _me_—" He pointed to himself. "a blowjob—" Kaoru's face flooded with bright pink. "and _you_ didn't want to swallow the damn semen—"

"Okay, okay!" Kaoru cried out of embarrassment while throwing his hands up in the air in surrender. "Just stop with you obscene language already. It's just so…awkward…" He sat back onto the seat with difficulty, and pulled his unmarred boots up his feet. "It's surprising how I can still walk…"

"All thanks to this makeshift, delicious lube," the older twin replied, holding the forgotten tube of lip gloss. "You know, we should get more of these stuff or something that's edible."

Kaoru frowned glumly, as he brought up a comb from his purse. He brushed a comb through his slightly sweaty hair, smoothing out the tangles—

"Gah!" he instantly yelled. Hikaru raised an eyebrow at him, as Kaoru frantically got back on his feet to search for something. "What happened to my wig?!"

"Yeah…must've fell off during our…session…" Hikaru mumbled, looking around for any signs of a chestnut-colored mass. He spotted it lying in a corner, and wondered who flung it that far, but he walked over to it and picked it up with a hand. "Well, look here. Flung all the way and neglected in this corner…"

"Thanks," the younger twin muttered, as he snatched away the wig. Kaoru placed it on his head, readjusting it. He glanced at Hikaru, who was now staring at him with an analytic gaze. Kaoru's face burned. "W-What're you staring at?"

"You know…" he started out airily. Hikaru's head tilted slightly, as if examining Kaoru from a different angle. "Women…are very…annoying."

"Uhm…Hikaru?" the younger twin blinked confusedly, as the back of Hikaru's hand stroked his cheek. "You're implying…?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing," he said quickly with a secretive smile. Kaoru raised an eyebrow but didn't question any further. After making sure that his appearance was as normal as he could make it, and for his bruises and bites that Hikaru had given him, he wore a jacket to cover them. No sooner then they sat down the intercom rang up, a voice floated in:

"We are arriving Kyoto, please be ready to leave the train in fifteen minutes. For all private coaches, please be ready to leave in ten minutes. Thank you."

Hikaru and Kaoru threw glances at each other; Kaoru was unsure, and Hikaru was grinning. "I knew it would work," he said with a large smirk on his face. "I distracted you for a good…hour."

"It didn't seem like it…" Kaoru mumbled under his breath. His older brother leaned on Kaoru and nuzzled into the crook of his bruised neck. "I'm tired, Hikaru, so can you help me carry my share of the bags and help me walk?"

"What're you going to give me…?" Hikaru asked with a greedy smile on his lips.

Kaoru sighed long and hard, looking at Hikaru with pleading eyes. "Hika_ruu_, how could you do this to me?" Kaoru asked. The smile only broadened on Hikaru's face, and his younger image conceded to defeat. "Fine…" He pushed himself towards Hikaru and muttered:

"I'll give you my body."

"Nice offer, but no—" Kaoru's hope meter shot down. Hikaru leaned in and winked at his lover. "I already _own_ you." This sent the elder brother into small chuckles, as Kaoru had a very, _very_ cute pout that he couldn't help but laugh at.

A vein popped off on Kaoru's head, and he crossed his arms and whisked away from his brother, turning to face the covered window. He huffed, "Fine, no sex until I say so."

The atmosphere became deathly quiet that they could hear the bullet train screech across its wheels, and the train was supposed to be smooth and quiet. Kaoru chanced to glance at his brother, and Hikaru had a blank face on.

He coughed slightly and simpered, "You're…you're not serious…"

"Damn right I am."

"I'll cross-dress in absolutely suggestive clothing, I'll put on lip-gloss in twenty-seven different flavors which includes maple syrup, and I'll intentionally seduce you, because," Kaoru bombarded. "You. Can't. Touch. Me."

He watched his words take their effect, and Hikaru was speechless and staring at him with absolutely no emotions on his face. He looked righteously stunned. He blinked a few times, as he was brought back into the harsh world of reality.

Hikaru shook his head slightly, and then there was a small, wary smile on his face. "Kaoru…"

"Yes, big brother?" he rebutted sweetly with a pure, gentle smile and batting eyelashes to complete the jibe. The older twin swallowed thickly, understanding what Kaoru's unspoken message to him was. Kaoru was completely serious, and there's no way on turning back the favor of a serious author.

"…You're kind of mean sometimes," Hikaru said unhappily. Kaoru's grin widened more, and he placed on his best innocent smile that he could muster; Hikaru was just tempted to lunge at him again and attack those pretty lips of his—

"Ah-ah-ah," Kaoru tsked, as he slapped Hikaru's hand from creeping any closer. "You can't touch me, remember?" He frowned, but withdrew his hand, courteous to Kaoru's threat. Hikaru willed his hands from not traveling over to Kaoru's seat, but he watched Kaoru intently on every action.

Kaoru dug into his orange purse, looking for something. His face brightened up slightly as fished out two items: a compact and a rectangular bottle of…lip gloss. "Since you practically used all my vanilla flavored one—" Kaoru unscrewed the cap and removed the wand from the bottle. He opened his compact, and the small mirror inside reflected his pink lips.

The wand applied the light orange gloss onto his lower lip, adding a small shine to it. "I'll be replacing it —" The wand traveled to his upper lip, coating it nice and good. "with a nice touch of—" He smacked his lips and smiled at Hikaru. "_honey_."

The older doppelganger forced himself to look away and he fought the urge to grab him, pin him down, and kiss those enticing lips. Hikaru brought a hand to his temple and breathed in and then out.

"You know what, Kaoru…?"

"What?"

"You really, _really_ suck."

He flashed a pearly white smile that made Hikaru's insides twist a bit more.

"Why thank you!"

* * *

A/N: Woots. I completed this. I totally feel very awkward with this...cherry/lemon. Anyways, any writers out there interested in the cherry movement? (Check my profile, at the end, to find out what it is.)

I completely have no idea what the title shall be, but it'll just stick with Peppermint Candy. And the lip gloss part. Er...my friend said they were edible! (Not recommended to be eaten, but edible.) And Lit said that lip gloss can be used.

So just blame them. -cough- Plus, I'm kind of debating on whether or not I should write another cherry that picks up from here. Like the 'Hikaru-can't-touch-Kaoru' jibe could be in the next cherry. Hmm...

Anyways. Reveiws, my friends:D

--Until next time...

--Demi-kun.


End file.
